Hiding within
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: James and Lauren finally join CHERUB, happy for a new start, but can they prevent James' secret from leaking out like at his old school? And what exactly is James' secret? SLASH- JamesxKyle. Will his life be ruined or made better...?
1. I'm in

This story blossomed from an idea that my friend and I came up with. We decided to work on it together and do the alternate chapters. My friend, fuudgiee, did this chapter.

**Chapter 1- I'm in.**

**Normal POV.**

**Chapter starting.**

James couldn't believe he had finally done it. After all the bloodshed and tears he had literally spent going through the torture dubbed basic training, he was now part of C.H.E.R.U.B, ready and waiting for a mission.

When C.E.R.U.B had first explained to him that they were basically teenage spies he had thought he was dreaming, it had been good enough that he had finally gotten away from his old life but it wasn't like every day or even every lifetime that you got asked to become a secret spy at the age eleven.

Now after finally completing all the all the training he needed to be declared an agent, he could start on his new life of mission's explosions and fast cars: at least he hoped there would be explosions and fast cars.

Just a few weeks ago he had been in a jail holding a cell for shop lifting alcohol whilst hanging out with a rough crowd from the orphanage he had been placed in after his mother died. Now he was one of the good guys busting crime and setting the world straight on the right side of the law.

When he looked in the mirror he was almost in disbelief that it was him looking back. James had always been on the largish side; nowhere near his mom's obesity but he hadn't been one of the fittest kids in his year.

After the rigorous exercise his body had been forced through in the past weeks he was happy to show off his budding six-pack to anyone who would pay attention. And for the first few times he had showed it off to his friends they had actually paid attention.

His little sister Lauren always analysed his actions at his old school, saying that he acted out of frustration because of the way his classmates treated him. Well she could possibly be partly right, not like he would admit that, but if you had everyone mocking and picking on you during the entire time you'd been at high school you'd probably end up trying to knock a few of them to pieces as payback.

It had grated him to the bone the way that they would act round him. It was almost as if he was contagious in a blaringly obvious way.

Everyone would skirt round him and pull sickened faces at the same time as heckling derogatory names.

Lauren had always gotten into fights trying to stick up for him, most likely only because she felt guilty for telling him to let his secret out of the bag. She hadn't counted on their entire school being homophobic. But he forgave her; he had chosen to listen to her, never going to do that again was he.

The past was behind him now, the only down side in his life at the moment was that he didn't know how Lauren was doing with his beast of a step dad.

He would figure out a way to get her away from him eventually. He didn't trust his step dad, he was a pathetic excuse for a man and his life was only heading downwards.

Kyle and Bruce were going to meet him at his room later so they could all walk down to dinner together. They were great friends; Bruce and he had become good friends after he got over Bruce dislocating his thumb in the beginning test.

Bruce had what they called little man syndrome, because he was so short he often acted tough to compensate but the difference between Bruce and most other small guys was that Bruce actually had the ability to back up his tough talk.

Kyle had been the one to recruit him for C.H.E.R.U.B. He was funny, cool, good looking and if James was honest he would admit he had a bit of a crush on him.

It could be because Kyle had been the first one to be nice to him since he had come out of the closet.

But he suspected it's more than that. It could be the way he imagined Kyle looking at him or the way their shoulders occasionally brushed as they walked side by side, the way when he talked to him he didn't have any undertones of disgust in his voice.

But he wasn't going to screw things up this time. No one would find out he was gay no matter what Lauren said was best. He was happy to stick to lies. He wouldn't risk the good things he had going at C.H.E.R.U.B all so he could be honest with himself.

Honesty was over rated any way.

As long as he gave no one any reason to suspect he was gay then no one could think badly of him for that reason. He didn't care if people disliked him for any other reason, which would be their own issue to deal with.

He had always been sensitive about his sexuality because of the way Ron had reacted when his mom had told him. His mom had been drunk as she usually was when Ron was around, and it had just 'come' out. Ron had then turned to him the next time he wandered through the sitting room and started calling him a poof and a queer, a pansy ass and a fairy. Since then any one calling him names or making fun of him because he was gay rubbed him the wrong way.

When Bruce and Kyle came knocking at his door he was in the bathroom making sure his hair was falling just right and that all his clothing was matching, it may be classed as a gay thing to do but there was no way he was giving up looking his best to keep up appearances.

Kyle was bashing on his door but his hair was still going wrong, he checked the clock on his bedside table, which said, 5:10pm, dinner was still on for another 50 minutes.

"Just a minute!" James shouted towards the door the knocking was coming from.

He was not leaving unless he got his hair done no matter how impatient his friends got. They could go on without him if they got so desperate, he was sure Kerry was probably already down there with Callum.

"Come on James, hurry up! Otherwise all the good food will be gone!" James could almost hear Bruce's stomach growling from across the room. Then again that could just be his groaning in impatience.

You'd think he didn't understand good hygiene.

The next thing he knows Kyle is barging into his bathroom with an amused look on his face.

"Seriously James, you're almost as bad as I am with your appearance. No one's going to care if your boxers don't match your socks." Kyle was trying to sound suffering but failing due to the smile on his face.

James concealed the blush that tried to creep up his face from Kyle mentioning his boxers. He turned back to the mirror; if Kyle thought his presence there would speed him up he was sadly mistaken. It seemed as if Bruce had gone on without them anyway.

Kyle watched him for a minute as he tried to place each strand of blonde hair in its rightful place before letting out a sigh of frustration and attempting to fix it himself.

James watched in the mirror as Kyle moved his hair to the way he normally had it, with fascination as those long fingers threaded through his hair- it felt like heaven.

He could feel Goosebumps creeping up his arms. He looked up at Kyle in the mirror who had a look of concentration on his face, at least he did before remembering himself.

"Hey man, quit it!" James jumped away from Kyle's hands and looked in the mirror avoiding Kyle's gaze. He gave a huff when it appeared that his hair was how he had been attempting to get it. Seeing his reaction, Kyle chuckled and shook his head as he exited the bathroom. With one more scowl towards the mirror James followed after him, telling his brain that though it may seem like a good idea to tell everyone he was gay, it would only end in disaster.

Moments like the one he just shared with Kyle made him almost regret hiding his secret because they made him like him even more. But he was set on his plan, no one would know how feeling Kyle's fingers through his hair had made his stomach turn to mush and made him want to grip the sink to hold up his week knees.

Nope, no one would know and that was exactly how he wanted it. He would live his life at C.H.E.R.U.B as any other normal teenage agent who learns numerous languages and how to work the newest kinds of bugging technology could manage.

**Chapter end.**

**Please leave your reviews but DO NOT flame!**


	2. PeekABoo

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed etc on our first chapter. I wrote this chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 2- Peek-A-Boo!**

**Chapter start.**

**James POV.**

"Class dismissed!" the teacher shrilled from the front of the classroom.

I rose from my chair and stretched before leaning down and scooping up my tattered rucksack.

"Ugh!" I heard Bruce groan from beside me. "That was awful!"

I laughed and shrugged at him. I happened to like math so I didn't find it 'awful'. Plus the teacher was nice to me.

"You coming to lunch?" I asked him, heading towards the door.

"No" Bruce huffed, slapping a fist onto the desk beside me. "I have a stupid freakin' chemistry detention."

"Oh. Well that's gutting." I laughed at his misfortune. "See you later then mate." I waved vaguely behind me as I left the room.

"Save me some food!" I heard him shout after me.

"Bruce, stop yelling!" I heard the teacher scold him.

I smirked and shook my head fondly.

I was deep in thought about how on earth I was going to get out of giving in this English assignment when I voice whispered alarmingly close to my ear.

"I know your secret…"

I spun round, hands clenched, jaw tight, eyes screwed into a glare.

"Lauren?" I gasped, half in surprise, half in anger.

"It is moi." She grinned at me. "How's it going bro?"

"You idiot! I thought…you…i…you shouldn't…ugh!" I yelled angrily.

Her grin slipped from her face. "Uh James, its only a joke."

"Its not a joke!" I exploded. "What if someone guessed?"

"But they wouldn't. Nobody knows. I haven't told anyone." She said soothingly.

"That is so not the point!" I yelled, glaring at her and stomping away down the corridor.

I heard Lauren's trainers squeak against the flooring as she ran after me.

"James." She whined, clinging to my arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know it's a touchy subject. I won't mention it."

"You say it's 'a touchy subject' as if I'm over reacting." I muttered crossly.

"Well you kind of are." Lauren muttered back.

"Lauren!" I snapped, pulling us to a stop.

"Fine, fine." She sighed, holding up her hands in a typical _I surrender_ pose. "All I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be ashamed of your sexuality_"

"Enough!" I cut her off abruptly. "Don't you have to go meet Bethany or something?" I gave her a meaningful look.

She looked hurt which immediately made me feel guilty. "Look, lets just forget about…that. How was your third day at C.H.E.R.U.B?"

She brightened instantly and started jabbering away.

"It was so cool! We were learning about the Tudors in history and…" she babbled on about the Tudors, and by now we had reached the lunch queue. "…and oh my God James!" she shrieked. "We had our first fighting lesson. It was so amazing! They showed us how to attack someone and stuff!" she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Really?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh at her enthusiasm. "Your gonna love it when you move up to the more advance moves."

"I bet your could totally kill half the population of our old school with the moves you know!" she exclaimed.

"Probably." I agreed, collecting my food and heading towards an empty table.

"And guess what else I found out today…" Lauren said, in a much quieter voice.

"I dunno. What?" I asked, collapsing into the chair and devouring my ham sandwich.

"Well, you know Kyle Blueman?" she began, plopping her tray down onto the part of the table opposite me.

My head snapped up at the mention of Kyle's name. I hated the thought that someone was talking crap about Kyle. "What about him?" I snapped, a little aggressively.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at me before continuing. "I heard from Bethany that Lucy's older sister's best friend's boyfriend heard off a guy called Max that Kyle was gay."

I stared at her a moment. "Do you seriously believe that? I mean, it seems to have been passed down by a ton of people."

Lauren nodded quickly." No it's true. I saw Kerry kicking some wimpy kids' ass because he was winding Kyle up about it."

"And you want me to come out with everything after telling me that?" I mumbled, gazing down at my half eaten apple.

I saw Lauren wince at her mistake. "Look James, not everyone is like those_"

"Nuh-uh" I interrupted her. "We are not bringing _that_ up again!"

Lauren rolled her eyes but let it drop. "But what do you think?" she persisted.

"About Kyle." She added, unwrapping her sandwich.

A flash of heat burned my face as I remembered the way his fingers felt running through my hair_

I shook my head. This so wasn't the time to be thinking about that!

"Why would I care?" I tried to act nonchalantly as possible as I took another bite out of my apple.

"Oh please! I saw you eyeing him up in the lunch line yesterday!" Lauren sighed, exasperated.

If she saw that then how many other people saw that…

"Who was James eyeing up in the Lunch line yesterday?" Connor asked, as he settled into the vacant chair beside Lauren.

Lauren and I had been so engrossed in our conversation that we hadn't noticed anyone joining the table.

Not good.

"Oooo, I bet its Amy! She is so fiiine." Callum drawled.

Connor high-fived his twin from across the table in agreement.

"Uh-oh James, don't let Kerry hear that. She will go mental." Bruce exclaimed dropping into the chair next to me.

Clearly, he had finished his detention.

"Why am I going to go mental?" Kerry quite literally appeared out of nowhere.

"James was eyeing up some other chick in the lunch line yesterday. And this chick wasn't you." Bruce explained, with his mouth full.

Kerry's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why would I care?"

Bruce gave her a calm serene look. "Because you luuurve him." He sang.

Kerry's hand lashed out, hitting Bruce hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bruce yelped his hand flew up to rub his head.

"Shut up then!" Kerry growled, throwing herself down onto a chair next to Callum, who was staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.

"She didn't deny it…" Connor mused, but soon shut up as he caught sight of Kerry's deathly stare.

I stared at Kerry a moment, analysing her features. She was quite pretty. In fact, she was very pretty. If I _did _swing that way I would most definitely fancy her. In fact, I could still go out with her…it would keep up my 'normal' façade…

Kerry's eyes flickered towards mine. She didn't seem to know whether to scowl or smile. I smiled at her. After an extremely tense heartbeat where I did wonder whether I was going to survive to go through with my plan, she smiled back.

Now the awkwardness was over we all fell into the usual comfortable lunchtime banter…

***Time skip- 1 day***

I groaned as I stood up from my painful position on the floor. Kerry had whooped my ass repeatedly for the past hour in our fighting session.

"You couldn't have gone easy on me couldn't you?" I grumbled, stretching my aching back.

"That wouldn't have been fair now would it?" Kerry grinned at me, bouncing on the balls of her feet energetically.

I sighed at her stupid logic.

"Better luck next time!" she smirked. "Although, I wouldn't count on it."

I gave her a playful shove.

"So? See you at dinner?" she shoved her hair off her face.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at her.

She turned to leave, but before she did I caught her elbow. Taking a deep breath I said, "Actually, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." She replied, turning to face me.

I almost said 'never mind' but I wasn't about to chicken out now. "Willyougooutwithmeplease?" I gasped out quickly.

"What was that?" Kerry laughed lightly.

Taking another deep breath, I repeated, "Will you go out with me please?"

She blinked a few times, her long black lashes casting delicate shadows down her cheeks. "Are you joking? Cos if you are I'm so gonna kick your_"

"Kerry! I'm being deadly serious!" I shouted over her.

She paused a moment. "So…you really want me to go out with you?"

_Hell yeah, but only to prevent any suspiciousness._ "Of course."

"You really mean it?" she asked again.

_Not really, I only want to use you as a decoy to keep my undying love for Kyle hidden._ "Yes. So will you?" I asked again.

She seemed to relax and the suspicion slipped from her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Alright."

***Time skip- 15 minutes (showered)***

I walked into the cafeteria with my arm loosely slung round Kerry's shoulders. Her arm was wrapped round my waist. As we entered the cafeteria it felt like everyone's eyes were staring at us. Don't get me wrong, that was what I was aiming for but it still felt wrong.

Probably because it wasn't with the person I wanted it to be. If I were walking in with Kyle then things would feel so right that I would probably describe them as perfect.

"There they are!" Kerry said, pointing towards a table at the back of the room. There sat Bruce, Connor, Callum and Kyle.

I glanced round the large room as we made our way over to our friends. Nobody was really watching us. I mean, they all seemed fairly interested in C.H.E.R.U.B.S newest couple but it wasn't obsessive. It was definitely just my paranoia kicking in.

Kerry sat in the empty seat beside Callum, which left me the seat next to Kyle.

Oh hell.

I glanced away from the table a moment, trying to banish the thought of me and Kyle being a couple sitting side by side with our arms round each other.

"Uh, you okay there man?" Bruce asked, waving his folk at me. "You seem a little out of sorts."

All eyes turned to me.

"You do look a little red. You haven't got a fever have you?" Kyle asked, peering up at me.

_No, it's nothing to do with a fever. More to do with the fact of me sitting less than a few inches away from you._ "No, I'm fine. Just a little hot but I just had combat class so…"

"I totally beat you!" Kerry chortled joyfully from across the table.

"Oh man James! We were all hoping that you would finally be the one to whoop her ass instead of vice versa all the time!" Callum complained.

"Sorry guys but she is kind of invincible." I smirked at Kerry.

She flushed slightly at the compliment.

"Hey guys!" a voice called cheerfully from behind us.

We all turned to the source of sound. It was no other than Gabrielle- apparently, C.H.E.R.U.B.S most reliable gossip machine.

"Hey Gabrielle, how's it going?" Connor asked, staring at her in pure admiration.

I raised my eyebrow slightly at him. Whipped much?

"Hey. So, what's going on? Are you and Kerry a thing now?" she directed this blunt question at me.

I caught sight of Kerry's eyes across the table briefly and tried hard not to laugh at her _I- told- you – so_ expression. Kerry had been the person to tip me off about Gabrielle and her gossiping.

"Well, yeah." I replied, twirling my folk round my plate.

"Oh, cool. That is so sweet! When did you pop the question?" She asked excitedly.

Hell, she was making it sound like I had asked Kerry to marry me!

I coughed quietly. "Uh, about fifteen minutes ago…"

"Aw bless." She cooed. "Well I have to go. See you later Kerry!" she disappeared in a flurry of poofy hair.

Kyle whistled slowly. "Well she sure didn't hang round for the gossip to find her."

Kerry snorted lightly. "Per-lease Kyle…when ever has she waited for the gossip to find her? She goes and deliberately searches for it!"

We soon all fell into our usual teatime teasing, but I couldn't help but be hyper-aware of every move Kyle made. The way his arm brushed mine, shooting electrical impulse coursing through my veins. The way his bangs flopped into his eyes and my fingers cramped, begging me to just reach over and smooth those fine strands back.

***Time skip- after tea, in James' bedroom***

"I don't believe you!" Lauren hissed at me, snatching a pillow up off my bed and hurling it at me. "I just seriously cannot believe you!"

"Hey, cut that out!" I yelled as I caught the pillow. "You're messing up my nice, _tidy_, neat bed!" I shoved past her and placed my pillow back down onto my bed, gently smoothing the sheets.

"James! Is that all you can think about right now?" Lauren yelled back furiously.

"What else is there to think about?" I retorted, confused.

"Oh I don't know," she drawled sarcastically. "Maybe about you asking Kerry out and you don't even like her?"

"Lauren, can we not talk about this now?" I begged.

"When will we talk about it then James? Because every time this conversation comes up, you never want to talk about it! What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!" I hissed worriedly.

Lauren pointed a warning finger at me. "Break it off with her James. It's stupid what you're doing. You're hurting Kerry, and yourself. Hell, maybe even Kyle!" she snapped furiously.

"How the hell can I be hurting me, Kerry and Kyle?" I yelled angrily.

"You could even be hurting some randomer too!"

"How?" I repeated, slamming a foot down hard on the floor.

Lauren adopted a hands- on- hips- pose. "You are hurting yourself because you're not allowing yourself to be the real you or be with who you really want to be with. You're hurting Kerry as you're not being honest with her. And what if some guy liked her? He can't ask her out! And you're hurting Kyle by not telling him who you really are. What if he actually fancies you? Hmmm?"

"But he doesn't!" I yelled.

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!"

"Ugh!" Lauren snarled. "I guess no one is ever going to find out either because your never going to be the real you!"

I stared at her, fuming silently.

She marched over to the door and opened it a crack. "You're hurting me to James. You're not behaving like a the brother I want you to be."

"Oh well there you go then. I'm not behaving how you want me to behave, everyone has to be unhappy now since you aren't getting your own way!" I shouted at her.

She scowled at me.

The door slammed and her footsteps echoed menacingly down the hallway.

I slumped to the floor and sighed heavily.

Great. Just great.

***Time skip- later that night, about half eleven***

I soft knocking to my door awoke me later on that night. I grumbled and shuffled blindly towards the door.

Flipping the light switch on, I yanked open the door.

Kerry stood there, shuffling on her feet.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were all right. I heard shouting earlier on so…" she trailed off.

I recalled that nights earlier events.

"Oh." I slapped a hand to my forehead. "That."

She stared at me, urging me silently onwards.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "I'll…tell you tomorrow. Its…yeah." I mumbled irrationally.

She smiled at me. "Okay…" she turned to leave.

"Kerry…" I called quietly. She turned to face me and my lips met hers.

I felt her freeze for a moment. Obviously shocked.

But then her hands twined into my hair and I pulled her closer.

If it was this good with Kerry imagine what it would be like with Kyle…someone I actually liked…

I pulled back. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight." She whispered back, before turning and heading back to her room.

**Chapter end.**

Please, please review!


	3. Arguements And Flirting

**C.H.E.R.U.B**

**Chapter Three**

"You think I look nice?" the girl asked coyly, flipping her bleached hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah I think you look really hot." James cringed from the heavy sent of cheap perfume but kept a smile plastered on his face.

James was at the bowling alley with the twins for the evening and was making a time of it by flirting with anything in a skirt and boosting his reputation as a ladies' man so no one in their right mind would question his sexuality.

So far he'd hit on five girls and only been burned by two, James thought that was quite an accomplishment.

Connor and Callum had stuck around for a bit to witness enough of James' escapades to know that they were not needed for the time being, they had then set off to find themselves something to entertain themselves with for the night.

James finished talking to the girl after getting her number, after all there were plenty more girls around to flirt with and if he'd stayed any longer the girl might of expected him to try and get in on with her. Eugghh, what a disaster that would have been.

So far his night had gone good. He'd had fun talking to Connor and Callum for a bit before a girl had approached him, at first he'd wanted to somehow ditch her and carry on with his friends, and then he'd seen the looks and overly wiggling eyebrows both of his guy friends had directed at him. They clearly thought he should go for it.

James had then been dragged into a night of one boring cycle of flirtation.

Step one: approach a girl

Step two: strike a conversation

Step three: compliment her clothes or hair

Step three: she is either interested or tells him to get lost

Step four: flirt shamelessly before asking for or receiving a number

Step five: gently try to remove yourself from her presence before she gets two interested.

Then he would start again on another girl, after the fifth girl he couldn't repress the sigh of exhaustion/boredom.

The night would have probably gone better if Kyle had decided to come along, but he'd decided to stay back and complete his history work. If Kyle had come then James could have stuck with him instead off all these over done girls in heels that kill and smell of weird cosmetics. If Kyle was there then they might have accidently brushed shoulders or their hands could of just touched maybe Kyle might have felt the need to touch him on the shoulder or James could have pinned him to the wall and...

Damn it even if girls did nothing for him all the sexual tension in the air was sure going to James' head.

Another ten minutes later and James was starting stage five by telling the girl that he needed to catch up with his friends, she wasn't letting him go quietly.

"But James, you could take me with you!" she squealed "i would love to meet your friends" she battered her to long to be real eye lashes at him and pressed herself to his side.

James squirmed trying to pry her hand of his bicep; even if the cycle had been monotonous it had been safe! Why wasn't she releasing him?

"Better yet we could go somewhere to be alone together, just me and you" James' eyes almost burned as she thrust her chest towards him and she attempted a sultry tone of voice but instead managed to sound as if she had a bad cold coming along.

Before James could make any more protest and make his way to freedom the girl began to drag him towards the back of the bowling alley where there were more dark corners and places for couples to be 'alone'.

She pressed against him and leaned into him until James was stuck between her chest and the wall.

She attached herself to him like a leech and wound her arms like octopus tentacles up around his neck.

James was hit with the image of some kind of black leech with octopus arms fake hair extensions smudged lip gloss that gave off some kind of repulsive smell. He shivered and thought he might throw up as she leaned closer to him aiming her overdone lips towards his mouth.

James' brain was going haywire, THE MONSTER IS ATTACKING ATTENTION THE MOSTER IS ATTACKING RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT!

Just as her lip gloss slimed lips began to touch his James squirmed for all his might before finally shoving against her to make her stumble back.

Not bothering with explanations or listening to her whining James made a bee line for the exit of the bowling alley. On his way he fished out his phone to call Connor or Callum, his dazed mind hadn't figured it out yet.

He hadn't any need to phone them because as he reached the exit they both popped up together and followed him out.

"Dude I didn't think you'd really do it!" Callum exclaimed with a big shit eating grin on his face. He slung his arm around James' shoulder.

"Yeah man, your dating Kerry and she'll totally kick your arse but that was wicked" Connor slung his arm around James' other shoulder and they both leaned in.

James looked at them stupidly before managing out a stunned 'huh'.

Connor shook his head and tutted in mock disapproval. 1.21

"Don't play dumb we saw what you did" Connor explained

"Yeah chatting up all those girls like some Casanova, how many numbers _did_ you get?" Callum tagged on incredulously.

"_And_ we just saw you come out of that very dark secluded corner with glazed over eyes, you might want to rub off that lip gloss before you go see Kerry tonight mate" Connors observation finally got through to James' head as he hurriedly rubbed at his lips to get of the slimy gloss. When he had finished he looked up to see the twins looking at him expectantly.

"What do you want me to say, just happened is all" in James' defence that was a good response considering his brain was still recovering from being under red alert from attack of the leech-opus, just thinking of it made James' brain shudder in horror.

Connor and Callum both seemed to find his blasé way of explaining the situation hilarious and proceeded to burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they were holding onto each other and James to keep up right but even with the support they were bent at the middle and fighting for breath between there gwuafffs.

"Dude, dude" Connor took time to catch his breath before continuing, "Kerry is going to _kill_ you if she ever finds out, you've only been going for a few weeks and your already pulling stuff" even if he didn't look that disapproving of James, James still took his warning of Kerry's wrath to heart wincing when he thought of what she'd do when she found out then he hastily began to make plans for his burial.

Callum and Connor seemed to notice his pensive mood and left him to himself as they all waited for the bus to take them back the campus.

Kames was really worried about Kerry, he knew Connor and Callum wouldn't tell Kerry what he'd been up to but there were surly other cherub agents around and one of them might find the need to gossip with their friends.

Not only was he worried for his bodies continued life status but he also didn't want to hurt Kerry. He hadn't thought on it too much but she must like him a bit to agree to be his girlfriend.

He could see a bit of what Lauren had kept nagging him about, about how he was hurting people because Kerry might not only get angry but upset if she thinks he's messing with her and he didn't want that because she was one of his best friends.

But he needed to make sure there was no doubt in any one's mind that he was straight and what better way to do that other than go out with one of the prettiest girls on campus, it was pure genius in James' mind.

The bus came and James, Conner and Callum piled into the seats stuffed with old wrappers and crude drawings on the back.

James had to contain himself from getting flustered and changing seats when he noticed a scrawl on the ceiling proclaiming all who sat in the seat he occupied were gay, what a coincidence, but if he moved it would draw attention to it so he blocked it out as best he could.

**SCENE BREAK**

_Kyle leaned in close to James his breath coming rapidly in puffs of air that blew across the small gap between their faces._

_James held his head steady looking into Kyle's eyes with only a hint of panic of the situation he found himself in. Which just so happened to be beneath Kyle, Kyle was on top of him and just thinking about it made a blush spread across James cheeks and Kyle watched in fascination as it continued to spread until it spread under the collar of James' T-shirt._

_If he'd known falling on top of James on accident would get him such a favourable reaction he would have done it ages ago._

_Neither of them moved which continued to make James' panic more know, though Kyle was perfectly happy to continue straddling James until he made his discomfort known._

_Kyle seeing that James seemed to have retreated into his thought leaned closer to James mouth to get his attention back, after all Kyle thought, it only appropriate he be the focus of the younger boys thoughts when Kyle was straddling him._

_James who had been pulled into thoughts of exactly what this position could entail had been taken out of his daze when he felt the older boy lean in closer to him and he drew a sharp breath in between his teeth._

"_Kyle!" James exclaimed his eyes wide_

"_Yes James, is there a problem?" Kyle calmly asked keeping his face centimetres apart from James'_

"_N, ye,n, ye yes yes yes there is a problem, you uh you, your" James began to stutter badly. The sun was setting and the sun shone faintly behind Kyle giving him a faint glow as he sat atop James, the image was causing James' brain to scramble and whirl in a thousand directions making talking a little difficult._

"_I'm, what am I doing James?" Kyle smirked and quirked an eyebrow which infuriated James to new heights, it was unfair that he was so calm and collected!_

"_You're on top of me!"James shouted finally in one brush of air._

_Kyle moved backward form James until he was sat up right._

"_Well if that all I think I'm-"_

_Kyle didn't get to finish because James had managed to get enough cohesive thought and coordination back to grab hold of one of Kyle's legs while the other he used to help propel him round and balance as their positions were reversed and James found himself on top of Kyle._

_Kyle panted faintly beneath James from the shock of not expecting James retaliation. He looked when the world stop spinning and saw James sat on him with a grin of victory the sun glowing around him lighting up his blond hair strands._

"_Satisfied are we?" Kyle purred his chest rumbling beneath James. Causing James to blush realising exactly what he had gotten himself into._

_Kyle in a move so fast James couldn't follow reached up to cradle James head to flip them safely again so that James didn't bash his head, he managed to focus as they stopped rolling to see Kyle's face now millimetres from his and the distance was steadily decreasing as Kyle's fingers stayed wrapped in his hair. Closer Kyle moved until-_

"James, get your lazy arse out of bed right this instant!" Lauren banged from James' door awaking him from his pleasant dreams.

James groaned and after lifting his head to glare at his traitorous door for allowing the sound through he then flopped back against his pillows.

He buried his head in his pillow planning to ignore his irritating sister and go back to sleep and his perfectly nice dream about Kyle, but Lauren didn't seem to understand no reply meant go away.

"James Adams get your arse out here right now!" Laurens voice bellowed seemingly right next to his ear.

James slowly got up groaning the entire time it was only once he swung his legs over the side of the bed he realised he had an issue he needed to vanish before opening the door to his sister.

He looked contemplatively down wondering if he'd had enough time but the continued knocking at his door answered that question so James thought of as many gross images and watched as his uncomfortable problem withered at the thought of Mr. large in a man-kini.

He huffed and got up to move to his door now trying to wipe his imagined thoughts out of his head, they were good help when in a crisis but otherwise he saw no need to scar his brain forever.

James grabbed open the door to have Lauren instantly barging angrily into his room to stand in the middle of the piles of dirty clothes and rubbish that littered his room, looking ready to rip him an new one.

Lauren noticed the tip that was his room and seemingly changed what she had just opened her mouth to say, she swung her hands to her hips and glared down at him even from her shorter height.

"When are you ever planning on cleaning this pig sty?" she asked incredulously, and turned her nose up when she saw some of his dirty underwear kicked to the corners.

"Eventually, does it matter, now what do you want or get out" James was still not pleased from being woken.

Then he saw the look Lauren sent him and wished he hadn't mentioned anything because that look meant nothing good was going for him.

Laurens hands balled into fists at her sides and her forehead crinkled in a scowl.

"What did you think you were doing last night, Kerry is fuming that you think you'll get away with this." She berated him and felt sickly satisfied as she watched him pale to the shade of a sheet when her meaning registered in his brain.

"You mean she knows?" James asked meekly thoughts of his impending doom running through his head, if Mr. large hadn't helped him with his problem then that sure would have.

"She knows that you spent all last night flirting and getting it on with girls without a hoot or a care for your girlfriend back here" she raised her eyebrows expectantly for an explanation and James felt himself die a little in side, not too much though the rest of him would be needed for when Kerry decided to kill him later in painful imaginative ways.

"I didn't _mean _anything by it you know that, but Connor and Callum sort of egged me on and, well there's no doubt I'm into girls now." James shrugged his shoulder knowing the excuse wasn't good enough and sat on his bed while his sister remained standing above him still furious.

"The world doesn't revolve around you James and whether you have a reputation as a pig or not, what about what Kerry felt when she heard that you'd been kissing other girls last night!" Lauren was now shouted frustrated with her brother's lack of brains or compassion for others feelings, he was so arrogant!

"It was only one girl and she attacked me! I'm lucky I dint have night mares" James shuddered for effect but stopped as Lauren stared him down and he decided looking at his hands was the safest choice

"Oh boohoo, you had better man up and talk to Kerry before she comes looking for you, you might be forgiven if you explain _everything_ to her" Lauren looked expectantly at him only to see his head shoot up with wide eyes and start spluttering in denial.

"Never, not that no, are you insane-"

"Fine!, but you'd better come up with something because if I were Kerry I wouldn't forgive you easily for playing her like that" Lauren gave up and stormed out of the room and down the hall leaving James to put his head in his hands and wonder how he'd woken form such a nice dream to this nightmare.

**SCENE BREAK**

After having spent a good few minutes wallowing in his misfortune James had finally gotten himself up and dressed, he now found himself searching throughout the cherub hallways in search of Kerry.

He would occasionally pass some off his friends who had obviously heard rumours of what had happened last night and the looks of pity they gave him didn't make him feel in anyway reassured about talking to Kerry like his sister had said.

He finally found her when he had approached her room, of course her room should have been the first place he looked. James figured either he was too worried and his mind wasn't functioning properly or he had subconsciously willed himself to avoid the quickest room to Kerry so he could avoid the inevitable fight for as long as possible.

James knocked feebly on her door, knowing she was in their but wishing she wouldn't hear him and he could say he had tried anyway.

But sadly the door swung open to reveal Kerry whose face instantly clouded with rage as she took in his pitiful appearance at her door and looking like there was nothing she wished for more than to smash the door into his face and leave him a bleeding mess on the floor.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cutch of by the sharp sound of skin hitting skin and the sharp sting in his cheek as his brain registered that he had just been slapped.

Kerry's hand stayed in the air as she glared into his eyes.

"Kerry please let me in" James pleaded ignoring the blood he felt rushing to his cheek which would have formed a red hand mark the size of Kerry's hand by now.

"Tell me _James_ why should I let you in, what would make me think you won't be an arrogant arse the minute you step in the door and begin to hurt me all over again" Kerry snarled the hurt flashing in her eyes.

James hadn't thought Kerry would admit to having been hurt and was shocked to see her expressing it so openly, but this was the second time today he had been called an arrogant arse and it was starting to rile him up.

"Kerry I just want to come and explain-", James began but Kerry was too furious to listen.

"No James let me explain it to you, you go around flouncing about thinking everyone should do as you ask and acting as cocky as ever not giving a hint of concern to others feelings as if you were a king, but here's a clue James, _EVERYONE THINKS YOURE AN ARSE!" _Kerry finished shouting in James' face.

James stood shocked for a second because he'd just had one of the biggest dressing downs in his life.

Then the shock wore off and the anger welled up.

She had no right saying these things to him, sure he might have hurt her but he hadn't actively sought out to cause her pain, here Kerry was shouting insults and digging for a reaction trying to make him feel bad, and he did _not_ flounce!

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH!" James shouted, because he wouldn't admit it but Kerry's words hurt and he was too busy wondering if everyone really thought he was and arse to come up with a better comeback.

But as luck has it just as he shouted at Kerry Zara came out from the elevator down the hall in time to hear him call Kerry a bitch. She came briskly up the hallway until she stood a few steps from James and Kerry.

"James" she spoke in a deceptively calm voice "my office, now!" she finished sharply before striding back up the hall to call for the elevator again presumably to head toward her office.

James flung a spiteful look a Kerry who snarled and slammed her bedroom door.

James trod down the hallway with slumped shoulders and a bleak mood. Nothing seemed to be going right since he had woken up. He had known Kerry would be mad but he had hoped to make up with her and move on, maybe promise not to do it again, but now he was well on his way to running punishment laps.

By the time James had gotten to the elevator it and Zara had already left so he had to wait for another to take him to the ground floor. Once outside Zara's office he knocked and was sent straight in, by the tone of her voice she was still not pleased.

James walked in to see she sat straight backed behind her desk staring sternly at him, she didn't offer for him to take a seat and he wasn't willing to take the chance and ask so he stayed standing.

"James, I don't think I need to tell you that I am displeased with you" Zara folded her hands one on top of the other on the desk in front of her.

"No ma'am" James mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No ma'am" James said louder and peeked up too look at Zara

"Exactly, this is the third time that I have come across one of yours and Kerry's shouting matches and they are disrupting other cherubs." She explained clearly exasperated with the situation.

James thought it very unlike they were disrupting other cherubs, he had heard them all gossiping about how there was trouble in paradise, feeding on the rumours like vicious vultures.

"I am assigning you one hundred and fifty punishment laps, fifty for each time you have been caught fighting" Zara sent a stern glare James' way when he made to protest but he couldn't keep quiet about the unfairness.

"What about Kerry she's been shouting too, and she slapped me!" James exclaimed.

"Yes but Kerry has not been instigating these arguments from what I've heard nor has she been using vulgar language" Zara reprimanded and James knew there was no hope of getting out of the laps.

"I want them done in a month" Zara then dismissed James.

When James got outside the door he realised Zara was more likely just forcing him not to be around Kerry so much as punishing him, because if he did five laps a day he would be done before his month time limit is up and he would have to work that hard and with running five laps a day on top of all his other work he won't have that much time for socialising, which was gutting but now he had an excuse for avoiding Kerry.

Kerry had been shouting at him a lot lately for not treating her right and being too much of a pig.

It wasn't his fault that Kerry kept dropping hints about wanting him to go further with him until he actually felt pressured into doing it. Then she would shout at him like she had never wanted him to try it when he did it wrong.

It was clear to James that Kerry wanted him to romance her into going further and for him to act the complete gentleman, but the fact was that by the time he had convinced his brain to go forth with it he was too nervous or busy thinking about Kyle to get the thought that he was trying to touch a girl out of his head that he sort of dived right in, which is where Kerry's anger came from.

He didn't blame her really, because he knew what she wanted and that he couldn't give it to her. He also hoped that she wouldn't blame him if she knew what he wanted and that she couldn't give it to him. But he was still narked at what she'd said to him.

It had been hurtful and unnecessary when he had gone looking for her to explain and apologise, she just never gave him the chance to get to the second part.

James looked down at the watch he had strapped on his wrist that morning to see three hours had past since his sister had woken him at half past eight and he still hadn't had any food. He decided to get something to eat from the canteen when they started serving lunch at twelve then try and tick off a few of his laps before the next day when he would have to fit them in around his school work.

Plus what other bad thing could happen to him when he is doing punishment laps, maybe his day could finally reach a normal level of stress even if he couldn't get back to the bliss of his dream.

**SCENE BREAK**

James' feet pounded along the ground in a rhythmic beat.

He was on his second lap and already he could feel his shoulders un-tensing and his mind clearing like running often did.

James had never liked exercise and becoming a cherub agent hadn't really changed that, now he would do the exercise because it paid off but he still would rather be playing video games and eating burgers.

But sometimes when the day was nice and the field was practically empty like today, it was nice to run because of the good vibes that radiated off the area.

With a light sheen of sweat beginning to form on his brow James was pulled out of his thoughts by the added sound of more feet closing in behind him, he looked around to see Kyle catching up on him looking for all intensive purposed like a god.

_Well there goes a stress free afternoon_, James would have normally been happy to run with the visage of Kyle in shorts to spur him on, but today after all the mess he'd muddled his way through he just wanted for his brain to relax for longer than a second and with Kyle there it will be whirring a hundred thoughts a second.

Kyle shortened the distance between them in seconds and James found himself now running close enough to brush shoulders with Kyle as Kyle slowed down to match James' pace.

"What did you do this time?" Kyle asked with fake exasperation that sounded more endearing than reprimanding and without a hint of exhaustion from running.

"How do you know I'm not just running for the fun of it?" James asked indignantly knowing that Kyle wouldn't buy it and sure enough Kyle quirked an eyebrow up seemingly not bothering to give that an answer.

Inwardly James was wondering how perfect an eyebrow could be but outwardly he let out a huff knowing he had been found out.

"Zara finally got fed up of me and Kerry being at each other's throats and decided that the best way to split us up would be to keep me busy running in my spare hours, for a month!" James pretended to be incensed but didn't quite manage it, not only because he was getting out of breath from speaking for so long whilst running but also because he wasn't incensed and the feeling wasn't in it.

This caused Kyle to look at him weirdly because Kyle figured if James was punished he would find it unfair whether he kicked a puppy or not.

"You don't seem as annoyed at that as I would imagine you'd be" Kyle now seemed more out of breath, probably because of the talking whilst running instead of the running actually getting to him because of course Kyle was in perfect physical condition.

James shrugged "I'm not really; I think I may be as tired about fighting with Kerry all the time as Zara is from seeing us fight." James explained slowing down a bit in his running so he was mostly jogging.

Kyle slowed down as well his intention to continue talking to James was clear.

"Why have you been fighting so much, I know that you've been acting like a class a jerk and messing Kerry around but id thought you really liked her?" James was glad Kyle didn't sound too annoyed at James, he mostly sounded confused which James thought looked cute as Kyle's eyebrows furrowed together.

"It nothing, just leaves it alone" James wouldn't look at Kyle as he spoke.

Kyle was the last person he wanted t be talking about him and Kerry to, something about it just irritated his nerves. What if he said something accidently without thinking, it wouldn't be surprising when Kyle generally had a way of overriding James' brain.

Kyle took hold of James' arm on his bicep and swung him to a stop so they were facing each other. Where Kyle's hand touched him James felt tingles as his skin became super sensitive, this was not good. James looked up at Kyle hoping he didn't se the flush on his cheeks and only saw the confusion of why he had stopped them.

"It is something when my two friends are arguing enough to annoy _Zara_, who is normally okay with mindless teenage drama as long as it doesn't affect missions and because you get along worse now that your together than when you and Kerry were just friends, I want to know what your issue is James?." Kyle was getting frustrated and very concerned when James kept avoiding his troubled relationship with Kerry.

At first Kyle had thought James would come out with some answer which showed what a chauvinistic pig he was by saying that one girl wasn't enough or he was just having fun, but it was clearly more than that and James didn't want to say.

After avoiding Kyle's gaze for a bit James realised the taller boy wasn't going to let him go without an answer. So he sucked in some breath and tried to come out with the best bullshit he could to appease Kyle.

"Look, me and Kerry just aren't gelling at the moment" James explained now looking at Kyle, "it's nothing too bad we just can't seem to get along but we'll move past it and everything will be fine." Well at least James hoped everything would be fine. He let out a breath hoping Kyle would let it go.

Kyle knew there was something more than what James was saying but form the way he was acting Kyle felt that he really shouldn't pry into it. James looked really vulnerable at the time and Kyle felt the need to hug him and make him feel better.

James was shocked when he felt arms go around his shoulders and for a moment he tensed before relaxing. It was just a hug, friends hugged didn't they.

No matter how much his brain tried to tell him is was just a friendly hug James couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks as he tried to keep from snuggling into the warmth Kyle offered.

When Kyle didn't feel James reciprocate the hug, he felt a small clench in his chest, which he ignored as he stood back to give James his space. Thought seeing the blush on his friends cheek made him feel better, if not confused him at the same time.

"Just hang in there and know that I'm here to talk to if you need" Kyle felt like he might have done something wrong when James still didn't look at him not knowing that James knew if he looked at Kyle all of his resolve would melt and everything would come pouring out of him.

"Thanks I appreciated it" James managed to say through his chaotic thoughts.

Kyle wanted nothing more than to pry but he gave James his space and felt the need to lighten the mood which was suddenly very heavy.

"Come one then, you had best continue running if you want to keep that stud muffin body of yours" Kyle joked nudging James in the ribs with his elbow before setting off on his jog.

James bemoaned that he wouldn't ever be able to speak to Kyle without becoming red in the face for as long as he lived before setting off after Kyle.

If only Kyle knew what he did to James, James jogged after Kyle his mind going back to the dream he'd had that morning.

(A/N: I know that this hasn't been updated in ages, sorry. **Badasschick01** finally got me to knuckle down and here you have it my longest chapter to date for anything I have ever written to make up for it, hope you like it lots of love **insomnia-calling**.)


End file.
